Our Love Must Die
by Strawberry Jillian
Summary: Sakura is a sorceress. Syaoran is a vampire, who is soon to be married. What happens when they both meet and become infatuated with one another? Also, something is going to try and keep them apart at all costs. R&R!
1. Spinning With The Stars Above

Title: Our Love Must Die  
  
Chapter 1: Spinning With The Stars Above  
  
Within a dimly lit room, a girl sat peacefully at a desk looking through a tiny mirror; within the mirror she could see people moving about their lives as they would normally. Letting out a soft sigh she watched the people within the mirror contently, they seemed so happy. She could hear the music that played from downstairs, her father was holding quite a ball, in which she was to attend, but she got caught up looking through the mirror and had forgotten all about the party.  
  
Suddenly a click from the door was heard, signaling someone was about to enter; with a wave of her hand the girl changed the view in the mirror to that of the mountains during spring. The one at her door was none other than her father and he walked towards her.  
  
"Sakura dear...when are you going to stop tinkering with that mirror and join us downstairs?" He questioned in a soft demand.  
  
"I was just about to put it up and make my way down stairs, honestly." She smiled and closed the mirror, placing it down on the desk, and stood turning to face him. She was of a much shorter stature than that of her father and brother as well. Long waves of curls covered her shoulders, she looked so much like her mother, except her hair was that of the color of her fathers, her eyes were a shimmering emerald color, and she possessed a thin and tall figure. The dress she was wearing was simple, yet elegant in taste; at the front it laced up from the waist to her chest almost like a corset, there were no sleeves only straps about two inches wide, and from the waist down it seemed to blossom outward the farther it went. The top half was a darker blue and the bottom was a lighter blue. She looked like one of the expensive glass dolls from the box that you never opened and played with, since there was a chance it would break.  
  
Picking up a mask that was sitting on the desk next to the small mirror, she looked at her father before heading out the door, her father followed right behind. She slowly made her way down the stairs and upon coming to the end she put her blue mask on. It was a simpler mask, only covering her eyes with tiny blue stones on the sides. Some of the other guests went all out on their masks, feathers, jewels, ribbons, etc. Her father had insisted on a masquerade ball rather than just a regular one. Her fathers mask was the same as hers, only a different color of blue a much darker and richer color.  
  
"Well? Go on dear some of these guests came for you." She was given a little shove forward by her father and walked out into the maze of people.  
  
Everyone she thought she had recognized by their eyes only confused her now with the masks. Making her way through the maze of the crowd she wound up out on the balcony. She noticed a figure already leaning against the railing, so she spaced herself from them and looked out into the distance.  
  
"Quite a view isn't it?" The figure asked, causing Sakura to turn her head towards him rather quickly.  
  
"Yes it is...quite lovely." After only seeing half of his face she realized he had a mask and turned her head back out towards the view, it wasn't as if she would get a good look of his face or eyes if he stayed turned.  
  
"So, you're Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter are you not?" The figure questioned.  
  
"I prefer Sakura, but yes I am." She replied.  
  
"Nice name..." He commented.  
  
"And yours would be?" Sakura questioned softly.  
  
"If I told you it would only complicate the matter." He replied.  
  
"What?" She turned to him confused. With a quick turn of his head his amber colored orbs rested on her emerald colored ones.  
  
He held out a hand and smiled, "Care to dance?"  
  
Sakura looked him over a moment startled at the whole conversation, but with her eyes locked on his she couldn't force herself to decline so her only other option was to accept. His smile widened slightly as he took her hand and lead her back inside and on the dance floor. His left hand went to her hip, hers right hand on his shoulder, while his other took hold of her free hand tightly. Leaning closely to her face while brushing his cheek against hers, he whispered, "Here we go." Within moments he moved with the music as if he were the one playing it.  
  
Other couples on the floor moved back to marvel at Sakura and the stranger dance, since their steps had seemed so in tune with one another. Sakura sashayed around the floor as the stranger lead her, pulling her closer with each turn, until she was as close to him as she could get. The world around her faded as she only focused on the amber orbs that had been staring at her with such intensity. With one last twirl, he pulled her back in closely and held her there. To him the music had stopped, but to her it was still playing loudly within her ears as if she were lost within the soft melody.  
  
Sakura was suddenly pulled from her trance as she heard the loud noise of clapping all about her. Her cheeks flushed, as she looked about at all the smiling couples that were clapping and whispering. He took her hand once again and lead her through the maze of people back outside. Her heart was beating quite rapidly from the dance. She looked to him, first catching her breath, "You still have yet...to tell me your name."  
  
"I have no need to tell you my name." He placed a hand to her cheek, and let his thumb trace over her lips lightly, quieting her for now. Moving his thumb out of the way he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet but short kiss.  
  
Sakura was taken aback by this no one had ever kissed her without her consent. Stepping back from him she glanced over him somewhat coldly. He was well dressed, she had to give him that, his attire consisted of black dress pants, a black dress shirt with silver decorations. His hair was the only thing that gave him such a rebel look since it was dark brown and messy.  
  
A smirk crossed his features, "I've never seen such beautiful eyes turn so cold."  
  
Sakura only kept the same expression, "Do you think a girl wouldn't act so warmly with someone kissing her without her consent?"  
  
He let out a slight chuckle, "Don't act as though you didn't enjoy it..."  
  
She turned her back to him, "Obviously someone is way to stuck on himself."  
  
Grabbing her wrist he spun her around and pulled her closer than the first time, and captured her lips roughly at first, but quickly changed to a softer kiss. After a few moments Sakura reluctantly pulled away trying to take in as much air as she could. An arrogant smile crossed his face as he noticed her blushed cheeks and dazed look. "So you did enjoy it."  
  
"I most certainly did not! And stop kissing me without my permission!" Sakura fumed.  
  
"Oh please, if I wasn't holding you up you'd have fallen from weak knees." His arrogant smile remained as different emotions were played out at all at once on her face.  
  
"As if someone like you could ever make someone like me go weak at the knees...that's a laugh." She turned her head and stuck her nose up at him.  
  
"Someone like me couldn't do it huh?" Without another word, he yanked her back to him, already having his hand around her wrist, which she showed no signs of struggle to remove. This time he only held her close and stared into her emerald colored eyes. Sakura's face flushed again and noticed his face was only mere inches from hers, and she could feel her knees shaking slightly. She watched him almost waiting for him to kiss her once again, only this time he just held her. He leaned his head closer in and moved his mouth to rest near her ear, "Still believe it's a laugh? I think I have proved my point quite well..."  
  
"Sakura? Sakura where are you, you little monster?" Touya called making his way through the crowd.  
  
Sakura turned her head to see her brother forcing his way through some of the people, as soon as her head turned towards her brother an unfamiliar coldness hand crept up on her. Turning back to the stranger she shook her head in confusion at his absence; looking around she didn't see anyone entering through the crowd, it was as if he had disappeared into thin air.  
  
Finally her brother had reached her and looked at her curiously. "So...where is he?"  
  
Sakura tensed slightly and looked to him questionably, "Where is he who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me you little monster, where is that boy that was dancing with you." Touya questioned demandingly.  
  
"I...I don't know...he just...just disappeared." A smile crossed her face as she turned out towards the distance. Touya only sighed and entered back inside and left his little sister in some dazed dreamy state he didn't want to see her in. "Hopefully...I'll have the chance to meet him again." She sighed slightly still gazing out at the stars, only to see one shooting by "I wish..."  
  
(AN: Sorry if it seems kinda off right now, I'm working on it and I promise it will be getting better. Next chapter you'll understand a bit more this is sort of just the introduction.) 


	2. There’s No Chance For Us

Title: Our Love Must Die  
  
Chapter 2: There's No Chance For Us  
  
Sakura remained in her room for most of the next evening, she was using her tiny mirror to try and search out the stranger from the party last night. She hadn't had much luck since she didn't know who the person was, only his eyes. She laid the mirror back down on the small desk and stared at it for a moment. It was a present left to her by her late mother, she would always spoil Sakura with gifts when she was young.  
  
Her mother died when she was much younger, but she could partly remember her...most of the memories she had were a little fuzzy. That doesn't keep her from seeing her mother though, all she has to do is look through the mirror and she can see memories from long ago with her mother in them.  
  
Sakura was knocked from her thoughts when she heard the ring from the doorbell, and in no time she was up and out the door. Thinking to herself that maybe Tomoyo had come over to visit, and possibly share some new clothing she had created. Sakura always enjoyed the new dresses that Tomoyo would design herself.  
  
As a matter of fact, Sakura was wearing one today. It was an icy pink 'v' necked dress which touched almost to the floor. The sleeves of the dress were none other than straps about three inches in length width wise. In the front of the dress there was a strip of white material sewn to the pink, covered with pink ribbon that tied upwards in an arranged fashion. Trimmed around the edges of the dress was a sparkling gold material that shimmered in the light. The bottom of the dress flows around her quite elegantly as she walks. Tomoyo also created the clips that held her hair, there were two small clips with pink flowers on them, and they pinned her waves of auburn curls back behind her shoulders.  
  
After making it to the bottom of the staircase she could hear voices in the parlor of her father and a strange man speaking, upon closer inspection of the person she noticed it was no one that she had ever met before. She was at the doorway, peeking her head around the corner listening in on her father talking with the man on the couch that was continently turned facing the other way, so she couldn't be seen without someone turning around. Obviously it wasn't Tomoyo after all, but one of her father's friends...hopefully it was. She stood quietly, interested in what the two seemed to be saying to one another.  
  
"Sir, I hope you forgive me for my unannounced visit, but I thought I should inform you of the others." The stranger was first to speak.  
  
"What is it that you have come to tell me?" Sakura's father replied.  
  
"Well sir, as you know the Li Clan is growing in numbers and their strength is increasing. Shouldn't we fear that they might try and take over or try and diminish ours?" The stranger spoke wearily.  
  
"I have no fear of this. As you and I both know, they might wipe us out, but there is no possibility of them overtaking us. Not saying they might not be stronger, but you have to understand they are of vampire blood, we are of sorcerer blood. The two have never mixed, it has only ended in the destruction of the two that have tried it, and this is why you don't see us cross breeding. It is unheard of for the two bloods to mix it successfully turn out. The vampire, being male or female, would try and change the other but it will end as all the others do..." Fujitaka let out a sigh.  
  
"Why doesn't it work?" The stranger question curiously.  
  
"Because, once the blood of the two mix the cells don't accept the mutation and therefore begin to breakdown and one by one this happens." Fujitaka replied. The stranger nodded with approval. "But I think it would be about time that we brought up a treaty with them, seeing as how it would be more protective."  
  
"I thought we already had a treaty with them?" The stranger looked to him oddly.  
  
"We had a treaty with their last ruler. Now a younger one has taken his place since the last one died mysteriously, many say it was the fault of other vampires that didn't agree with his ruling and decided to kill him." Fujitaka smiled slightly. "Since our last treaty worked so well I'm sure the new leader wouldn't mind another one, besides not many clans of our type is left and we pose no threat to them, only other clans of their type do."  
  
The stranger nodded and stood from the couch. "I should be on my way then." Fujitaka nodded and stood as well.  
  
"I'm quite glad you did remind me to make plans to create a new treaty of peace between us, I thank you for that." He smiled.  
  
Sakura took this time to move and hide behind one of the posts that held up the staircase near the parlor. She watched the two walk by and even watched the stranger depart as he closed the door behind himself.  
  
Her father was still watching the door. "Sakura dear...next time I think it important you don't spy on my conversations or I'll have to shut the doors behind me." He turned towards the post she was hiding behind and smiled.  
  
Sakura tensed but stepped from behind the post. "Sorry...I thought it might have been Tomoyo, but I was mistaken...and the conversation seemed interesting. So is it true that a vampire can't change a sorcerer or sorceress without killing it?" She looked to him with curious innocent eyes.  
  
He nodded and fully turned to her. "It was said to have happened long long ago...but there was no proof of it, and attempts to see have only failed. Now run back along upstairs and tell your brother that dinner will be served shortly." Sakura nodded and made her way up the stairs.  
  
After dinner, Sakura had made her way back to her chambers; quite curious on who this vampire clan she had heard of. Picking the small mirror from the desk she held her hand over it, "Allow me to see the one of which I long to see." The mirrors image suddenly changed as she saw a dark mansion with thick blood red curtains over the windows. It was quite hard to make things out, but candles suddenly lighted the room dimly. She watched intently as it started to come upon a person, it was a girl with dark brown hair that was held with two buns half of the hair from the buns were down like pigtails.  
  
Sound wouldn't come from the mirror, but the way she was point at someone made her think that she was scolding another. She moved the mirror slightly and noticed a figure sitting across from her in the shadows. The only thing she could make out was a pair of amber colored orbs. 'It can't be' her mind didn't quite agree. The mirror focused more on the stranger in the seat when he suddenly stood and the light of the candles caught his face.  
  
Sakura paled as she noticed the same messy brown hair. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she felt almost like screaming. 'The one decent guy I would find would turn out to be a vampire.' Sakura tossed the small mirror onto the desk and hopped on her bed burring her face into her pillow. 'It can't be...it just can't be...' Her mind raced as she tried to figure out why this was happening to her.  
  
Hours later...  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Her father called from downstairs, his hands resting on the railing. "Hold on a second Tomoyo, I'm not sure if she has dozed off or something." He lifted his hands from the railing and walked up the stairs and towards Sakura's room, Tomoyo followed right behind him.  
  
Upon opening her door he looked in to see Sakura fast asleep on her bed with her pillow over her head. "Sakura? Dear are you going to wake up Tomoyo had come to see you." He spoke in a slight whisper. Sakura didn't show any signs of movement. Fujitaka turned towards Tomoyo, "I'm sorry dear, maybe if you come back tomorrow she will be more awake." He smiled as Tomoyo nodded and began down the stairs.  
  
She turned around "Don't forget to tell her I stopped by, and remind her that I have some new clothes I've designed that should put her in a better mood." Tomoyo smiled and walked with a servant that was walking towards the kitchen, but changed plans to escort her out.  
  
Fujitaka had managed to nod with approval of the message before she was escorted out. He turned towards Sakura who was still asleep. "Sweet dreams Sakura." He closed her door quietly and made his way towards his own chambers.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened, only to come face to face with the cloth of her pillow. At first she panicked, but flung the pillow from her face quite quickly. Sitting up she let out a soft giggle at the thought that someone was holding a pillow over her face. She looked around her room, something seemed quite different, but she couldn't make it out. Since there were no covers to toss from her, she slid her legs over the edge of her rather tall bed, and let herself drop from the edge. As soon as her bare feet touched the ground she shivered slightly, it was a bit cold tonight.  
  
She walked towards her dresser and picked up her brush, removing the clips from her hair she brushed her hair so it didn't look so messy, and then replaced the clips. She smiled approvingly at the figure within the mirror smiling back. Her fingers reached for the smooth glass in front of her and as soon as her fingers touched the smooth surface she noticed it too felt cold. Turning around she began to walk towards her door, once she placed a hand on the handle, someone else's hand shot out and grabbed at her wrist. Her head turned to the side and her emerald eyes came to rest on amber ones.  
  
"What...what do you want?" She questioned trying to pull her wrist from his grasp; now that she knew what he was it was more unnerving to be around him.  
  
"Still think it a laugh?" He whispered.  
  
Her eyes widened a moment before she returning to normal, and she turned away. "I shouldn't be speaking with you..." Her voice seemed harsh and cold with those words.  
  
"Never have I seen such beautiful eyes turn so cold." He smiled slightly.  
  
She turned back towards him and looked to him oddly, "Haven't you said that before?"  
  
He only nodded and grasped her wrist, this time less pressure, and pulled her towards him. Her free hand shot out towards his chest in a weak attempt to push him away, but it only resulted in her hand resting against his chest. She blushed slightly and stepped back, only causing him to step towards her. She wasn't retreating from him, merely trying to place space so it didn't seem so unnerving to be so close. She again stepped back, a larger step, and he again stepped towards her.  
  
Lowering his mouth to her ear he whispered, "You keep doing that and we'll wind up on the bed..." Sakura only blushed at the thought. "With me on top..." He taunted, causing her to blush even more. It only caused him to smile; she looked so much more innocent with crimson cheeks.  
  
She stepped back again, this time feeling the edge of the bed pushing into her back, "What is it that you want?" Her hand again went to his chest as soon as he stepped towards her, trapping her between him and the bed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious by now?" His arrogant smirk crossed his features causing tension between them both.  
  
"But...you're...a vampire." She lowered her head.  
  
His smirk was replaced with a look of curiosity "And that would mean-"  
  
"There's no chance for us..." She cut him off.  
  
"And you believe this why?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Because of..." She turned her head away from him.  
  
"Of?" He let go of her wrist and grabbed a hold of her chin, forcing her to face him.  
  
"Because of what I've heard...it will never work." She noticed the pained look that crossed his face.  
  
"Well...here we are now." He pulled her face closer, but still kept it inches apart from hers, and his eyes focused on her lips, both hands went to his chest to brace herself. He watched the different emotions that played out on her face. "If only I could read your mind..." He whispered as he closed the gap and kissed her intensely.  
  
Sakura reluctantly pulled away from him, gasping for air; he again smiled at the innocent crimson cheeks. Sakura took her left hand from his chest, reached up, and pulled one of the clips from her hair. She smiled and pulled his hand from her face and placed it in his palm, closing his fingers around it and her hand around his; she leaned forwards and gently kissed his lips. "Dream of me..." She whispered.  
  
He nodded, kissing her forehead, and stepping back away from her. Opening her mouth about to speak, Sakura was confused when the world around her disappeared, turning black.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath as she knocked the pillow off her head. It seemed quite cold in her room for some odd reason. She glanced about it as if she had either wakened from a dream or just woken into a dream. Her hand went to her hair to comb through it with her fingers, when she suddenly felt the clip from the left side missing. "So...I was...or wasn't dreaming?" 


	3. Yesterday All My Troubles Seemed So Far ...

Title: Our Love Must Die  
  
Chapter 3: Yesterday All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away  
  
"Oh Sakura! You look so beautiful! Aren't you glad I made it?" Tomoyo gasped as Sakura stepped out from behind the dressing curtain wearing the new dress she had made especially for her.  
  
It was a typical pure, snowy, white, Chinese ankle-length dress that fit to each and every curve Sakura's body possessed. There were golden dragons twisting and twirling about sewn within the white silk fabric. Gold accents the hem, the slits which are cut into the hem on either side of the dress and run from her hips to the end of the dress, as well as the sleeves and the neckline. The collar had a classic closure, a strip of gold running down the front part of the neckline opening, it is secured closed by the gold wing clasps as well as by unseen snaps. She had on simple slippers that were of the same white fabric, gold trim around the openings and double wing clasp was used.  
  
"Tomoyo! You spoil me worse than my father does!" They both giggled at the thought. As of recently Sakura's father had no real reason to go buy Sakura fancy dresses, she only seemed to like and wear the ones Tomoyo made for her more.  
  
Sakura walked over to the mirror and gasped at the view, the dress was breath taking, using her hands she smoothed down the material and turned looking at the front view then the side view. "Tomoyo! You've outdone yourself on this one!" She smiled and twirled about.  
  
Tomoyo had become Sakura's best friend since they were very young; Tomoyo didn't possess any sorceress abilities since her mother was only human, but she was always there with Sakura no matter what happened.  
  
"So...what's on the agenda for today Sakura?" Tomoyo asked watching her twirling around in the dress while stopping ever so often to examine herself in the mirror again.  
  
Sakura stopped twirling a moment and looked towards her friend who was resting comfortably on Sakura's bed. "Tomoyo...I wanted to talk to you about something..." She walked towards her, holding a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Sure what's wrong Sakura?" She felt a little worried at the sudden change in the mood.  
  
"Well...I've kinda met someone..."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Sakura!" Tomoyo leapt from the bed and rushed to her side, not giving her a second to explain.  
  
"No no...Wait till I'm finished Tomoyo. He is sort of...a...well...he's a"  
  
"Oh spit it out already Sakura!" Tomoyo cut off her stammering.  
  
"He's a vampire..." Sakura looked towards her watching her reaction closely.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I thought the two were forbidden to...well you know...umm...be together...for lack of a better word at the moment. Am I wrong?" Tomoyo studied Sakura who seemed to turn about ten shades of red before stammering again.  
  
"Well...no you aren't...it isn't supposed to happen..." Sakura fidgeted with her fingers and shifted uncomfortably looking down at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing.  
  
"Sakura...Does you father know or even your brother?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
Her head shot up suddenly. "NO! And don't tell them! The last thing I need is one of them flipping out on me!" Tomoyo only smiled slyly and nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" She let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"Tomoyo...Do you think it is wrong?" She looked up at her with questionable eyes.  
  
"Do I think what is wrong?" Tomoyo cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You know...being with him...that is if he even really likes me and all..." Sakura tried to avoid looking directly at Tomoyo since the whole topic has made her quite flustered.  
  
"Sakura...whatever was meant to happen will happen." Tomoyo nodded and then clapped her hands together. "But you know what this means! If you have kids...I get to make baby clothes!" She squealed with excitement.  
  
Sakura threw her hands up in defense. "Tomoyo! I'm not even thinking about that!!" Sakura changed ten shades brighter.  
  
Tomoyo only smiled slyly. "Well...I should probably be getting on my way, it is getting quite dark out and my mother probably doesn't want me out too late like last time." Sakura nodded and walked with her down and to the front door.  
  
"Tell your mother hello for me, and be sure to remember to ask if you can stay the night tomorrow! Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura waved as her friend was walking out the door and down the path towards the front gates.  
  
Closing the door Sakura let out a slight sigh. "So what is this talk of kids you and Tomoyo were having?" Sakura jumped and turned around as fast as she could only to see Touya eyeing her suspiciously. "Well?"  
  
Sakura panicked a moment before pulling herself back together, "What are you talking about? Were you spying on us again!?"  
  
"No, you two were practically screaming through the whole conversation, I'd be surprised if the whole house didn't hear you." He shook his head. "You know you really should use some volume control."  
  
Sakura only rolled her eyes and stormed past him and up to her room. She didn't feel she had to explain her personal conversation with her own friend. Why should she even want to? He had no right to spy on her or even listen to them in the first place no matter how loud they were!  
  
**  
  
After reaching her room she plopped down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. "What right did he even have to listen to what we were saying. It wasn't his business, besides I'm old enough to have a boyfriend! I'm seventeen years old! I know girls who are married at my age and have a family, but what happens to me...I get an over protective brother that won't let any guy come within ten feet of me! I'm cursed plain and simple!" She buried her face in her pillow with frustration. "Oh mom...if only you were here to give me some advice...or at least explain to them that I'm not the little girl they seem to see...I'm not a baby!" She closed her eyes trying to picture being anywhere but here.  
  
**  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open, it felt like someone was in her room...closer than she actually thought. Turning her head to the side to see if she could see the time on the clock, but something was blocking the way. Rubbing the clouds of sleep from her eyes, and blinking several times. Her eyes suddenly widened with shock at seeing someone sitting on the bed next to her, "What...what are you doing here?! If they catch you...they'll murder you!" Sakura whispered as best as she could.  
  
"How could they catch me? Your door is locked..." His arrogant smile, a trademark obviously, broke out on his face.  
  
"How would you know that? I never said if I lock my door or not." She sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Does it matter that much Sakura?" He replied.  
  
"I guess not...but you know you still haven't told me your name." She eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you hiding it from me."  
  
He sighed in defeat, "Li..."  
  
"Li huh? I don't believe it." Sakura slipped off the bed.  
  
"Fine then don't." He replied shortly.  
  
"Fine I won't. I'll call you...hmm...What would fit." She turned to him smirking.  
  
"Fine fine! Syaoran is my name." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"No lies?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good, then...nice to meet you Syaoran." She extended a hand to him.  
  
"Uh...did you eat something that makes you act weird like this? I think you should start avoiding it." Syaoran questioned.  
  
"No...it is just since I did just know your name it makes me feel as if I just met you." Sakura replied smiling.  
  
He nodded. "Well then Miss Sakura Kinomoto...it is nice to meet you too." He took her hand and placed a polite kiss on the back of it. Sakura let out a slight giggle, Syaoran took that moment to yank her towards him and wrap an arm possessively around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"Now now Sir Syaoran don't you think you are getting a tad bit too friendly?" She blushed a slight bit. She suddenly pulled back from him a moment. "Why is it that I only see you in my dreams?" Her emerald eyes locked with his amber colored ones.  
  
His smirk returned as he pulled her close and lowered his lips to her ear. "Are you positively sure that it is your dreams you see me in?" Sakura took a long look at him before nodding.  
  
"Every time I see you I just start to drift off to sleep." She leaned her head on his chest, "Why is it you can't visit me as the real you?"  
  
He lifted her head and held her face to look at his, "And you are so certain that this isn't the real me?" She nodded once again. "So every kiss doesn't seem real? You can't feel a thing? You can't feel the heartbeat that you nor that I have?" Syaoran took hold of her hand and placed it to his chest, "feel anything?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened when she could feel a slight pulsing from his chest. "But you're a vampire?"  
  
Letting out a slight chuckle he kissed her forehead. "And what do you think that blood is for? It makes up for the blood I don't possess, that blood pumping through my heart is what I stole yes, but it is my own."  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side, "how can it be your blood if you stole it?"  
  
He chuckled again, "Once it is in my system it changes as mine." Sakura gave a look of that she had understood and Syaoran took her hand from his chest and placed it on her own. "You feel your own heartbeat do you not?" She nodded. "Well in dreams you can't feel anything like that, you only see and hear, but you don't really feel. Also that is why every time I kiss you, you feel it. To make a long story short-"  
  
"Too late." Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Well anyways," he rolled his eyes, "You can feel that since I'm real, I just merely tend to hide my presence from others." He released her hand and placed his hand on her cheek, "like this..." He pressed his lips against her, earning a gasp in return, and taking that as his chance he fully explored her mouth; claiming each and every part of it.  
  
He broke the kiss for a moment as he switched his hands around so he could pick her up 'bridal-style' and gently placed her on the bed, climbing atop of her. He then picked up where he left of on the kiss.  
  
Sakura suddenly tensed, and the knob of the door started to turn back and forth as if someone were trying to get in. Breaking the kiss Sakura looked to the knob, and suddenly felt a familiar cold hit her, where a moment ago it was quite warm. Syaoran had left her yet again; before she had time to sigh her door busted open.  
  
An aggravated Touya stepped in looking around. "You know you could learn to knock!" Sakura yelled as she lifted up into a seating position on her bed, "You could have burst in while I was changing or something!"  
  
"Don't give me that...where are they?" Touya interrupted.  
  
"Where is who?!" Sakura fumed, mostly at the loss of her partner just when it was getting good.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Suddenly he began searching around her room, in her closet, under her bed, behind the door, everywhere.  
  
"What are you looking for?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"That person! Don't deny it I felt someone when I was walking to my room." Touya replied.  
  
"There is no one here! GET OUT!" She screamed tossing her pillow in his direction.  
  
Of course he caught it and with ease he then tossed it back to her, "I'm on to them Sakura...you better stop having this 'person' visit so often I can feel them just barely each time."  
  
"You probably feel Tomoyo then, she was here earlier...not to long if you want to get technical." Sakura shot back.  
  
"No no...this person isn't human...I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'll find out." Touya replied.  
  
"Just get out Touya..." Sakura grumbled, and as soon as the door shut she threw the pillow at it. "Jerk!" She yelled, knowing he was still close by.  
  
"Ungrateful little monster..." He grumbled, heading back downstairs.  
  
**  
  
"Where were you?" A voice questioned from within the dark room.  
  
"I was feeding, but I think you'd have guessed that by now." Syaoran shot venomously.  
  
"Don't be angry with me...I didn't do anything this time." The voice whispered seductively.  
  
"What do you want Meirin?" He questioned.  
  
"I've been lonely all day long, and you ask me what I want?" Meirin asked playfully, approaching him.  
  
"I'm sure you weren't alone Meirin...Didn't one of your 'little play things' occupy your time?" His voice laced with anger.  
  
"Aww...you aren't still mad about that now are you?" She sounded as if she were pouting, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, burring her face in his back.  
  
He pulled away from her stepping forwards, "Once guilty always guilty, isn't that what they say?" Meirin growled in a displeased manner.  
  
"Don't mock me!" She hissed.  
  
"Meirin...why bother coming back? We are done with. You are dismissed." Syaoran grumbled approaching his bed.  
  
"Dismissed? DISMISSED?! I'M NOT A DAMNED SERVANT!" She rushed towards him quickly turning him around and pushing him harshly on the bed, pinning him under her. "I'm your fiancée! You should show respect to me!" She leaned over nipping at his earlobe. "Besides you can't resist me..." Meirin trailed kisses down his neck, slowly grinding her hips into his.  
  
"Really? Watch me!" He knocked her off him with all his force. "Stay away from me Meirin...I told you more than once I don't want you and tomorrow I'll make sure to announce it to everyone I know."  
  
Meirin jumped at him, tackling him to the floor, and sitting on his stomach, pinning him for the moment. "It's someone else isn't it? Yes...I thought I had smelt her on you the other night. So whom are you sleeping around with now? Tell me is she more fun than me? Can she make you scream in pleasure like I can?" She let out a slight chuckle. "No...you haven't even bed the little wench have you now? Something you want but she doesn't yet...am I right on that one lover? She must be an innocent little girl just begging for a fairytale love. Stick with me I'm much better...as well as more willing." She began to press her hips against his a bit harder.  
  
Syaoran tried to push her off once again. "I'd rather have her then you any day! Get off me right this second and remove yourself from my sight before I become highly irritated and kill you, and make it seem like an accident or some sort of plot by an enemy. I don't want you anymore!"  
  
Meirin sighed and slid off of him. "You win...can I at least know the name of the girl that is being chosen over me?" Meirin made an innocent face as she watched Syaoran getting up.  
  
"Do you think I'm that ignorant?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Well I had hoped-"  
  
"That I'd tell you and you'd be off on your way to killing her before I could stop you...no you wouldn't do it...you never soil your hands you'd send out one of your mindless drones. You better stay away from her, do you understand? Or must I publicly humiliate you? Your worst fear...that one reputation that won't fail to follow you through your meaningless life. By gods I didn't know what the hell I was getting into by asking YOU of all women to marry me."  
  
"No need to get bitter love...I'll leave her alone as you say." She left with a smile pasted on her face.  
  
Syaoran seated himself in a chair, rubbing his temples, "And now how am I supposed to protect you, Sakura?" He let out a soft sigh, as he stood from his chair approaching his bed. Slipping into the black, silk covers; he closed the thick curtain that was around his bed and laid back trying to get some sleep...trying at least.  
  
**  
  
Meirin was leaning against the doors to Syaoran's room. "Oh I'll leave her alone alright...alone with someone I know who will take perfectly good care of disposing of her. So...the little wenches name is Sakura huh? That doesn't seem like such a common name...oh this is going to be too much fun. Seems like I have a few calls to place. " A slight chuckle passed from her lips as she disappeared into thin air.  
  
(Sorry for the delay in getting up a new chapter, I'm balancing rehearsals and school, and this all at the same time. But! I did make this one a longer chapter so I thought that would be best for all my patient readers and reviewers!!) 


	4. Do You Dream of Me?

Title: Our Love Must Die  
  
Chapter 4: Do You Dream of Me?  
  
(AN: Short chapter yes I know, but I put some lemonish content in it and so if anyone wants to skip it they are more than welcomed to, if you skip this chapter don't worry it isn't that important anyways. I'll have the next one up as fast as I possibly can.  
  
Also I forgot the disclaimer thing...I don't own Card Captor Sakura! Never did, never will, but I created this story on my own! Also some of you may have noticed...or not, but the titles to the chapters are song lyrics, I don't own those songs either! I'm just using them for the story. Enjoy!)  
  
Sakura quietly glided down the stairs and through the kitchen, until she reached the door to the backyard. The distance of their backyard was so large, that it spanned out for miles. On more than one occasion, Sakura's father had come outside to find his missing daughter, which he called for, and found her asleep on one of the benches. Sakura loved to be outside, especially to watch the sunset, and the stars that twinkled in the sky.  
  
Sakura crossed through the grass, barely making but a tiny brushing sound, such as the wind could make. She felt less confined when she was outside, almost as if she were free, giving anything to be outside of the walls and interact with people. Having such a high status, it was more of a safety issue than anything; many enemies had attempted to kill her on more than one occasion. She let out a sigh as she approached the stables were their horses were kept.  
  
The horses fascinated Sakura, as a younger child she heard stories of unicorns, and winged horses, but she loved regular horses more. Entering the stables she heard the gentle neighing of a few of the ones in the stalls closest to the open door. She approached one of closer ones, it was a black stallion, and probably the most free-spirited, as well as most tamed horses she had ever come to know. She reached a hand out towards him, and gently stroked his neck. Remembering her, he leaned his head against hers and let out a few soft sounds. Sakura smiled leaning her head lightly against him, whispering sweetly while petting him.  
  
Backing away from him, she opened the door to his stall, "Come along Midnight...we shall go for a walk." She grasped the small leather peace that was attached to his face, and led him out of the stable. "Which way?" She questioned lightly, turning to look at the stallion. He nudged her to the left and they began towards the gates of the yard and made their way around, walking aimlessly. Sakura let out a slight sigh and began to talk to the stallion as if it were Madison she were speaking with. Ever so often, the horse would make noises, almost as if her were listening and encouraging her to continue. Sakura kept her eyes focused on the sky above sunset would be approaching soon.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran silently approached the stables and smiled at what he saw. He lazily stepped forwards towards Sakura.  
  
He knew her father would be enraged, if he had even known of his desires for his daughter. How would he react now if he knew Syaoran was now creeping over to the girls sleeping form? Syaoran didn't care...he would have his angel.  
  
Reaching out, he gently moved his hand to her cheek nudging her awake. Her emerald eyes slowly opened only to meet an amber colored gaze.  
  
"Syaoran!" she whispered, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Shhh," Syaoran whispered, placing a finger on her lips. "Keep your voice low or someone might hear," he warned, sitting next to her. She was lying on a pile of hay, which was to be fed to the horses. "You must have fallen asleep out here in the stable, I didn't sense you in your room, but I could sense you out here" he whispered, his fingers brushing against her cheek, pushing some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Why are you here?" she questioned her softly.  
  
Syaoran smiled, leaning over her now. "You," he replied as if it were the only obvious answer. His lips met hers and immediately she felt warm all over even in the icy night air. She froze, but did not move away, giving in after a few moments returning the kiss. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue trace her lips, into her mouth making her writhe against him, as she felt lightheaded as her face began to flush.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered when they parted for air, his mouth moving to her ear, nibbling it gently. She shuddered, she wanted more. Syaoran moved his mouth down her neck, sucking on her skin when he reached her shoulder. He nibbled her at the nape of her neck, making her bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. They certainly did not need to be caught, not now, not like this.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran groaned as his hands moved to her face, cupping her cheeks as he kissed her once again.  
  
She responded impatiently, her own hands gripping at his arms, her nails digging into his skin. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed herself against his chest. Sakura let her hands slide to his torso, slipping them under his shirt and raking her nails over the delicate flesh. She smiled against his lips as he moaned almost breaking their kiss. She let out a gasp of surprise as he flipped them over, and yet she was amazed nobody had heard them yet, maybe fate had a helping hand in this.  
  
Syaoran's hands were rubbing her side, warming her already overly heated flesh and making her stomach knot up in anticipation. He chuckled gently when she whimpered, grinding her hips against his with need.  
  
She looked down to him, meeting his gaze once again. They were hazed with lust, and she anticipated hers were the same. "Make love to me," she whispered. The vampire stared up at her with unsure eyes. "Please Syaoran," she pleaded rubbing her body against his.  
  
With another moan of pleasure, Syaoran nodded, flipping them, and then leaning down to kiss her neck. His fingers began to pull at her simple emerald-green gown, baring more of her bare flesh to his lusty gaze, his gentle fingers, and the frosty air. "Syaoran," she whimpered.  
  
Sakura jumped as she heard the sound of knocking. Opening her eyes, Sakura saw she was still in her bed, the sun just barely setting. "Damn taunting dreams!" she whimpered; quickly slipping out of bed and rushing over to her door, upon opening it slightly she saw her father's face with a more serious look.  
  
'Please, oh please don't let him have heard me,' she pleaded silently in her mind. With a sigh of relief, her father's words established he hadn't heard her dreams.  
  
"Sakura, I know how you hate to come to the parties I throw, but you are getting of age to marry, I have invited some of the other Clan Lord's sons over. Please see that you come and give them a slight chance?" Fujitaka softly commanded.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. Besides, this might help take her mind off her disappointment to find out that it had all been a dream. "I will father." 


	5. I Will Never Forsake You

Title: Our Love Must Die  
  
Chapter 5: I Will Never Forsake You  
  
(Now for the disclaimer thing...I don't own Card Captor Sakura! Never did, never will, but I created this story on my own! Also some of you may have noticed...or not, but the titles to the chapters are song lyrics, I don't own those songs either! I'm just using them for the story. Enjoy!)  
  
To Sakura, her father's parties were all the same, he expected her to choose someone out of the many younger and handsome men that attended. Most of which came from a highly wealthy family, and would be able to take good care of her if her father were to pass.  
  
Tonight's theme for the party was a black and white ball; in which Tomoyo jumped in for the opportunity to be able to make Sakura's dress. It was much like the blue dress, the one she had been wearing when she first met Syaoran. As soon as she thought of the night they first met, the first time her emerald orbs met his amber ones, the dream she had had the night before suddenly popped into her head. Her cheeks flushed and she had a slight light-headed feeling take over.  
  
The dress that was just made by Tomoyo was one of both black and white, made for the special occasion of course. There was a thin, silky, white under dress that fit tightly to her form from her waist up, but blossomed out from the waist down only to end a few inches above the floor; the under dress made a very wide 'v' and was held by two very thin straps. Over the top of the white dress, was more of a black, tight fitting corset that clipped, instead of lacing, in the front. Two black long sleeves were connected to the corset piece that puffed at the shoulders. The edges of the sleeves and the corset were trimmed with a blood red material.  
  
The shoes she was wearing looked like black ballet slippers, yet with harder bottoms and with short thick heels. Two black pieces of lace twisted and tied in an upward fashion on both her legs. Also she wore a black velvet chocker that had a red amulet with a phoenix carved into it, around her neck.  
  
Half of her hair was pulled up and wrapped into a bun, with strands of black glass beads painted on them were different red and golden designs, intertwined into the bun. The rest of her hair was curled and left to dangle freely.  
  
Sakura stood in front of the mirror taking a good long look at herself. She knew for a fact that Syaoran wouldn't risk coming to this party since there were no masks worn, but maybe...just maybe if she were able to leave the party sooner she could meet him again in her room as she did every night. Her stomach suddenly sank with that thought, if he truly did come every night...why wasn't he there last night?  
  
A small smile crossed Sakura's face, "Well...it's about time to walk out there and dance with strange men who will be watching you as if you were only a prize to be won." A ping of hurt and sadness struck her heart. "Even though there is only one that you want...but can't have." Her smile seemed almost hollow and her eyes held a glass shield that seemed about ready to falter into a stream of tears. Sakura shook her head at her reflection, "Such a child...to scared to admit the truth..."  
  
**  
  
Downstairs Sakura's father waited impatiently for his daughter's arrival, while talking to some of the other Lords and Generals. Sakura approached the staircase with caution as she looked out among the mass of guests, some were engaged in conversations and others were dancing happily on the dance floor as the soft music played.  
  
Another ping ran through Sakura's heart, only this one was a sharp pain. "What am I doing here?" She whispered to herself, as her head became slightly cloudy. That was a good question though...what was she doing here? There was nothing she set out to accomplish...not here at least. Most of the guys were all the same, and that is what made them seem so dull to her, but Syaoran was different...that is what set him apart from the others. Sakura was about to turn and make a run for her room, but she was suddenly halted as her father spoke aloud, only for the purpose to stop her attempt.  
  
"There she is. My little cherry blossom, what sort of party would this be without her." Many of the heads of the guests turned towards the stairs and a sudden wave of attention and fear washed over her. Sakura's legs quivered slightly as she turned to face the crowd of people. Within moments her legs gave out from beneath her and everything went black around her.  
  
Before every sound completely vanished she could hear her father and brother yelling her name as they and a few other guests ran up the stairs to aid her. Sakura didn't purposely black out, but it sure did save her in the long run of things. Sakura could hear her father mumbling in some odd language, or what only seemed odd to her since her hearing became muffled. She felt herself drifting farther and farther away as the darkness slowly crept over her now vulnerable form.  
  
**  
  
Emerald orbs suddenly opened as she remembered correctly the order of events that had taken place yesterday. She had been told to attend her father's party, she didn't want to, and for some odd reason she passed out. Now she was in her room, darkness filled most of the place, while a small stream of moonlight tried to pry itself between the thick curtains.  
  
Sakura felt herself pale when she watched a seemingly odd looking shadow pass in front of the moonlight, making it disappear and then reappear when it moved. She snuggled further into her sheets as she searched through the darkness that consumed the room. "S-Syaoran?" Her voice was quite timid as the name flowed from her lips. When she was met with silence something stirred within her, it felt like a warm power that twirled round and round. She had felt this power somewhere...sometime before, but when? It seemed so familiar to feel this feeling, but whatever was approaching her...she knew what it was...or at least did before somehow. Her mind suddenly blanked from everything but one word rang clearly within it...run.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran found himself walking towards his elder brother's room, the large double doors were closed...as usual. As for now his brother was the clan's leader, and Syaoran was next to inherit the position as leader of the vampire clan, yet he found it quite amusing that the one blood he craved to possess as his he could not accept and keep the position to leader. Would he be willing to risk everything that would mean his survival to have what he had so desperately wanted? Syaoran had felt so close to the forbidden heaven he had only dreamed of, holding that angel in his arms. The angel he had lust for, desired since the first time he had laid amber-colored orbs upon her flesh. How simple a touch of hers could drive him so mad with hunger appeared to him a question to complicated for him to solve on his own. Would he risk everything for that?  
  
His heart screamed for him to cry out a loud and pleasurable yes...yet his mind screamed for him to cry a tormented no. He couldn't allow himself to base his existence solely on a woman...no an angel that had proven in more ways than one how much she wanted him as well. He felt split two ways...one being his duty to the clan and the other being his duty to live life and love his angel. If he truly wished to let go of his angel he could...all he would have to do was simply close her off and shut her out of his mind...but what would the consequences be for that? He had already risked his life time after time just to visit her for a very short hour in which she begged him to stay at times and begged him to leave from fear of his life. Was he really willing to risk his life to keep her at his side? Such dangerous questions plagued his mind, the reason he was seeking out his brother's assistance during the matter.  
  
Syaoran found himself drifting closer to the doors until he was but a breath away from touching them; his hand cautiously lifted and he gently knocked against the smooth wooden surface. He quickly removed his hand, he didn't need to knock for too long, he knew his brother had heard him, his exceptional hearing picked up movement without even having to lift his ear to the smooth surface to know that. He could hear soft footsteps approaching the door and Syaoran found himself on the edge of nervousness. It was one thing when someone disturbed his brother, but he didn't quite seem to mind if it were Syaoran...usually.  
  
Syaoran eyed the doors carefully and stepped backwards and changed his position from standing to that of on one knee with his head bowed. The doors opened and a seemingly glowing figure emerged from the shadows that overcame the room both behind him and the hall in front of him. Syaoran was showing respect to his older brother and leader both; his amber eyes never left the ground below him.  
  
The door opened more and the figure stepped out taking in the sight kneeling form of his younger brother. He had pure silver-white hair that fell loosely around his muscular form like a cloak, he wore a pair of black silk pants and an open black silk shirt to match; the ends of the shirt were trimmed with a sheen silver colored fabric to match his hair coloring. His skin tone was a pale shining color, as if he had swallowed the moon and it was trying to show it was still alive by radiating through his skin. His seemingly ethereal silver-blue eyes, a split of black down the middle...like the eyes of a cat, peered down towards the kneeling one as if expecting something. Long elegant fangs of pure white glistened in the light that seemed to be hitting it just right for now and were causing them to shine.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat, "Lord Yue, brother, I wish to speak with you about a very important matter." He was clear and to the point so as not to keep him waiting only to lose his patience or attention.  
  
"What is the matter you wish to speak to me about?" Yue's voice flowed like silk, it was one of his charming assets like his eyes that made women flock to him and swoon over him.  
  
Syaoran raised his head and looked his brother in the eye, "it is an issue I wish to speak with you in private..." he lowered his head after that.  
  
Yue nodded only from Syaoran's position he hadn't seen it, "Very well...I shall meet with you in your chambers within minutes, but I first have matters to attend to."  
  
Syaoran lifted from the ground and looked at his brother, Yue was indeed much taller than him, but it stood to reason since he was much older. Syaoran was suddenly aware of the presence of another in his elder brother's room; he heard a soft cry from what sounded to be the lips of a woman in pain. Yue's focus was suddenly turned to the room behind him where he had entered and closed the door softly, a signal for Syaoran to be on his way towards his room, his brother would keep his word of meeting him soon.  
  
**  
  
Sakura's vision was swimming as if she were under dark water, but she clearly wasn't. Her senses had picked up traces of powerful magic, magic so strong that it threatened to suck the very air from her lungs. It was both intoxicating and deadly; she still couldn't find the owner of the power but she had tried to escape the room as many times as she could attempt. Her exits seemed blocked off with barriers or if she did get to open a door it lead to a dark abyss that hissed and cried with joy to want to taste her flesh. She was trapped, trapped like a caged animal while the hunter sat back and watched the helpless prey run around madly until finally it ceased all movement from exhaustion.  
  
Something within her seemed to boil, twist and turn; some form of magic she never knew existed, almost as if it lay dormant until now. She felt on the brim of bursting into a waterfall of tears. Whoever was here with her knew her, this didn't seem like a sporadic thing, it seemed more like a well formulated plan to drive her insane first and then apprehend her. She felt as though she were being deprived of oxygen again when she felt the thick magic around her, like sap from a tree being poured over an insect encasing it forever in a hard amber shell. Finally her vision had blacked out, something she was thankful for. Her now capture had shown mercy by stopping the torment and allowing her to just be overpowered and taken.  
  
Sakura was encased in strong arms, covered by a black cloak that seemed more like a robe. His facial features were hidden by the shadow of the hood from the cloak, he obviously didn't want to be noticed; once he found she was snuggly fit into his arm's embrace then he allowed his form to disappear slowly like that of a ghost after tormenting a human soul.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran patiently sat on the edge of his bed as he awaited the arrival of his brother, it wasn't that long of a wait before his brother had opened his door and entered. Yue was the first to speak of the two, "What is the matter you wish to discuss brother?" His tone was soft enough, but his icy façade held the tone you'd have thought his voice would have matched.  
  
Syaoran met his gaze nervously as if he didn't quite know how to voice what was on his mind. If this confusion were ever to disappear then he would need to find out now, something pushed him to know now. "What...how do you know if you've met your life mate?" It seemed like such a simple question, but he noticed the change in his brother's stance and then he finally pulled a chair up beside his brother and leaned comfortably against the piece of furniture as if he were thinking of what to say.  
  
"It is something that you will know instinctively." He answered as if it were the only possible way of explaining it. Yue then turned his head to his younger brother and spoke again, "You have a powerful instinct to be near her constantly, if not it is the only thing you can think of. It is as if she is your siren that is linked in a closer bond than that of your family. If you are away from her for too long your mind will alter into a crazed desire that can turn dangerous, the same goes for her. Usually it will happen at first sight, you will feel the urge to have her attention focused on you and you alone, a sort of possessive mode that she will also share."  
  
Yue's tone stayed simple through his explanation, the tone you would take as if you were explaining a hard problem to a child, but Syaoran didn't seem to mind it. The only indication that Syaoran gave of understanding what Yue was saying was a brief nod. "That is why we tend to stay within our own kind, the vampire blood has a stronger call and desire to choose their life mate much quicker than other types of blood."  
  
"And what if you find out that she isn't of the same blood?" Yue's attention was focused squarely on Syaoran causing an unnerving feeling to rise.  
  
"What would that matter?" Yue questioned with the same tone as before yet with a sliver of curiosity.  
  
"I was just curious to know." Syaoran replied, his tongue darted across his own set of fangs, a nervous gesture.  
  
"It would be the same, maybe a slight weaker for her than yourself. It usually doesn't matter what type of blood they are from as long as you know for sure it is your life mate." Yue replied monotonously. Syaoran nodded again and turned to look anywhere else but at his brother, also another nervous gesture. Yue stood from his seat and replaced the chair from where he had found it, and began to head towards the door. Before he left he turned around and focused on his younger brother once again, "if you have found her and she is not of vampire or immortal blood...I suggest you turn her, or perhaps protect her as best you can. She is probably going to be quite vulnerable, and quite possibly new at the situation of being life mates so I suggest you talk with her immediately. Once you have had contact more than once with her she will have a constant worry nagging at her, not only that she can have pains from being lonely and if you aren't there to fill her with reassurance then her mind can begin to slip into a state of insanity, and unless tended to immediately it can turn permanent." His tone was that of more of a father explaining something to his son. "Good night Syaoran."  
  
"Good night Yue, brother." Syaoran watched his brother bow his head at the neck before he left soundlessly, and he found himself falling backwards upon the silken sheets of his bed. He stared at the canopy of black satin that covered the bed, he pulled himself up, it was about time he visited Sakura...and now it seemed he desperately needed to talk with her. Syaoran looked over to a clock from the darkness of the room, it was quite late and yet early at the same time, dawn would be approaching soon. He imagined she was asleep right now; a picture of her sleeping soundly with the moonlight caressing her face as deep even breaths escaped her crimson lips, suddenly it didn't seem right to interfere with that deep peaceful sleep. Letting out a slight sigh he decided against seeing her tonight, but he would see her first thing tomorrow evening. Yes...that seemed to be a wonderful plan indeed.  
  
(AN: Please forgive me for such the long wait, I'm terribly sorry for that! Spring break is here now so I will have more free time to write more chapters! Also I think this fic is turning too fluffy for my liking...I think it is time to turn it twisted...those are always the fun ones to read! Thank you for all the reviews and such, and again sorry for the wait, I've been drowning in schoolwork and rehearsals! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Promise the next one will be up soon, I've already started working on it.) 


	6. Save Me From The Dark

Title: Our Love Must Die  
  
Chapter 6: Save Me From The Dark  
  
(Now for the disclaimer thing...I don't own Card Captor Sakura! Never did, never will, but I created this story on my own! Also some of you may have noticed...or not, but the titles to the chapters are song lyrics, I don't own those songs either! I'm just using them for the story. Enjoy!)  
  
Emerald colored orbs opened slowly to find herself sitting on a wooden bench propped against a wall. Where the heck was she? Her eyes darted around frantically as she looked for any sign of another person that might have seemed in the least bit familiar. Was she dreaming? Suddenly a sweet soft melody reached her ears, causing her head to turn to the side, seeking out the source of the sound. Her eyes drifted towards an open doorway with light filling it. She blinked a couple of times before she could see clearly, there seemed to be people dancing around. Had she gone mad? Did she really not pass out at the party? Was she just imagining it? A sharp pain filled her head and her heart at the same time; she suddenly became aware of the large hole that seemed to fill her. Something was missing and it hurt desperately wishing to be filled. Sakura frantically tried to remember what was missing, but everything she tried to think of disappeared. It was as if the more she thought about it the more her mind went blank.  
  
She let out a sigh of frustration as she tried to remember anything, where she was, where she had been, where she lived, who she lived with, who her family was, anything, but everything turned up blank. The soft melody flowed around her and seemed to try and consume her within the tune.  
  
She looked down and found her outfit to be different than the one before; this one was a blood red colored dress that fit tightly to her form from her shoulders to her ankles it sucked to every curve her tiny form possessed, there were two slits, one up each side from the end of the dress up to her hip; it was a shiny material that glistened in the light. The dress even had long sleeves attached to it, there was a fluffy, black material, like from a boa, around the collar, edges of the sleeves, and the edges of the bottom of the dress. Her shoes were like black ballet slippers that laced upwards, but the sols were thicker.  
  
Sakura suddenly blinked, was she sure that the dress she had on now was different from the one before? Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember how her dress was before. She lifted her hand to her hair and found it in a bun with glass beads intertwined within her hair, but some of it was left in curls cascading down her back. Was it like that before? Why couldn't she remember? Why was everything lost? Why did she feel so alone and lost?  
  
Sakura lifted her hand and unconsciously whipped the tears from her eyes, something was seriously wrong with this picture. She wasn't going insane was she?  
  
**  
  
Syaoran's door swung open with a large slamming sound, causing him to jump from the black silken sheets he was tangled in, only to slam against the cold wooden floor with a thud. His head immediately swung up to see who was the one that caused him such disturbance, may god and goddess have mercy on them if they weren't someone important. His amber eyes fell on that of his brother's icy eyes. "Get dressed we are expected to appear at the Kinomoto's residence very soon." His tone was as cold as his eyes and facial expression; the door was closed with a very loud slamming noise. Syaoran leapt up form the floor and dressed as quickly as possible, something wasn't right...something had to have happened for both of them to have to appear at the Kinomoto residence and immediately. Suddenly Syaoran's heart slammed in his chest and traveled to his throat, 'Had they found out about him visiting with Sakura?'  
  
He was on his way downstairs when he came face to face with his brother who was patiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs in front of the large double doors at the front of the house. Syaoran made his way over to him and looked him over carefully, it was never like his brother to show emotions but there was a look of worry for some reason. He wore an outfit much like the one from yesterday except this one was a dark royal blue. Syaoran himself dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark, blood red shirt with black shoes. "Something wrong?" Syaoran questioned Yue with a curious gaze.  
  
"Seems there has been an incident over at the Kinomoto's residence. Fujitaka mentioned about something very dear to him missing." Yue's voice seemed edged with fear, concern, and nervousness; there were a few details he had left out purposely, but Syaoran didn't need to pry now.  
  
'What would be so important that Lord Kinomoto would be missing that would cause him to ask for assistance from the Li Clan?' Suddenly he felt his heart sink as the worse possible thing that could have happened appeared in his mind; something could have happened to Sakura. He felt his breath caught in his throat as worry settled uneasily in his stomach, it seemed all to sudden to make that decision, maybe it was something else. He tried to convince himself during the ride over to the manner, but something told him deep within his mind that that was the only possibility.  
  
**  
  
The Li Clan wasn't the only members to arrive at the Kinomoto residence, it seemed many other leaders from many other clans had arrived. Syaoran was quite surprised to see so many leaders meeting and not be at each other's throats trying to kill one another. Something important was going on and he had to find out what. Everyone was seated in a room with a large table and many seats to occupy it. Syaoran sat next to his elder brother, but his eyes were constantly darting from one face to another, many of the other leaders looked very uneasy and unnerved about something. He saw the leaders from other vampire clans, shape shifter's clans, other sorcerers and sorceresses' clans, werewolf clans, goblin clans, and even powerful human leaders. The three people he neglected to see were Fujitaka himself, his son, and his daughter.  
  
Within moments the doors opened from the side and Fujitaka stepped in with his son trailing behind him. Fujitaka's face was very cold and upset, emotions no one had seen since the death of his wife. His son, Touya, his face was very cold like his fathers; his eyes were bloodshot as if he had just recently been crying. He held the look of a killer ready to unleash his anger on anyone who dared to step in his way.  
  
Fujitaka's voice was heard first, it sounded almost strained as if he had had trouble speaking about this particular subject. "My daughter Sakura..." His eyes shut as he tried to focus on the task at hand, "is missing..." Many gasps were heard from around the room, some looked shocked, yet others didn't for some odd reason.  
  
Syaoran kept his best blank face on as possible, but it seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. Sakura...his angel, the one he was so damned determined to be able to accept as a mate by his brother and everyone else is now gone. No he wouldn't believe she was gone...maybe it was just a stupid ransom and she would turn up when the ransom was paid. By some of the looks Syaoran saw on the other leaders faces he was sure there was also more to come, more that was a little more shocking than the loss of a leaders daughter. Something was going unsaid, and he hoped it would be said here and now to clear the air.  
  
Fujitaka inhaled a sharp breath and let it out slowly, "This isn't just a ransom situation...Her room was searched thoroughly and the only thing found was a magic signature from an ancient..." the rest of his statement didn't really need to be finished the room fell silent as eyes passed from one person to the next. An ancient...a creature that lived from long ago, yet thought to be extinct. Their magic was powerful and deadly, they were thought of as gods and mentally unstable at that, once they began to fall weaker and weaker they died out making way for the creatures that were surviving now. It is still a mystery of how they suddenly became so weak and faded, some mystery about that still hung in the air, yet no leader or any member of any clan brought up the subject. The ancient vampires from long ago were more aggressive more powerful if one were still alive it would make the vampires of today seem weak and helpless. They weren't ruled by humans and never had to grow accustomed to them. The ancient sorcerers and sorceresses were much more powerful than those of today as well, along with all the other species of creatures. With the ancient's great power, however, came its downsides, they were insanely powerful with no rules or morals. They could kill on their own free will and no one would say otherwise unless they were more powerful. It was a struggle for more and more power.  
  
Several beats of silence passed through the room, enough to make Syaoran's hair stand straight on his neck and arms. Whispers began to pass from person to person it was now a test of who was willing enough to stand against an ancient to rescue another's daughter. One ancient that was insanely powerful enough to strike against a powerful sorcerer and steal his daughter, could he be simply brought down by the strongest of leaders from the clans of today? The thought was enough to scare most of the people within the room.  
  
Syaoran was surprised when he noticed his brother next to him stand from his seat and look firmly towards Fujitaka and his son. "We have an agreement between the two of us that was freshly signed not to long ago. If I remember correctly it stated that my enemies were yours as well as vise versa. I will not back down from the contract that I as a leader of my clan have signed willingly. Your enemies are ours and we will stand against them as best as we possibly can. Any assistance you require from us will be met." His voice was monotonous and his face was neutral. Syaoran stood next to his brother and looked over to Fujitaka and Touya, he noticed the slight smile that Fujitaka gave.  
  
Yue was the first one to stand and honor the agreement made between the clans. "Lord Yue of the Li Clan I thank you for such an honorable stand you have made. Will there be no others who will help? I remember signing agreements between each and everyone in this room." His words were icy and determined.  
  
A woman that sat three or four seats down from Yue stood; she bowed her head at the neck and then looked to Fujitaka with a steady gaze. "Lord Fujitaka of the Kinomoto Clan, I Lady Danu of the Mitsukai Clan represent all under our clan when I say we will help stand against your enemy as our own. Whatever assistance you need shall be met." She gazed to Yue with a smile then turned her attention back to Fujitaka. Her chestnut hair bounced around her shoulders in glossy curls, she had a charming smile that was about as contagious as her seductive powers. Her deep, fiery red and yellow orbs gazed to Fujitaka with both concern and sympathy, having a child of her own, she understood what it must be like to lose one. She was a powerful shape shifter selected to be leader by the members of the clan. She was quite respected and always kept to her word; a powerful ally to have indeed.  
  
Many whispers were passed between people before another stood, this time it was a man almost the same height of Yue, with an arrogant expression on his face. He had tri-colored eyes that glimmered in the light, his most captivating feature; they were about as charming and seductive as his personality. His eyes started a deep forest green, on the outside of the pupil, then faded into a lightened ring outside the forest green, and then faded to a light blue color, one that resembled the ocean on a breezy day. His eyes seemed lightning kissed, as you could see yellow streaks randomly zigzagging about where they wanted. His hair was like the color of green, grassy hills that sat far off from view, like in a painting; there were streaks of brilliant yellow the color of corn. "Lord Fujitaka, I Lord Galen of the Uar Clan, am at your service if you need help we will be more than willing to help." Galen was another powerful ally he was leader of a distant clan of sorcerers and sorceresses.  
  
Whispers were wildly buzzing around the room and many of the other clan leaders began standing up more than just one at a time; they offered their aid in any way the possibly could to help find his daughter and return her safely. In the end there were only three or four clan leaders who had not chosen to stand up and offer help, one of those leaders was with the humans they would have been little help and everyone around knew that but some of the goblins didn't dare dip their hands in this situation, neither did some of the other vampire clans, probably to scared to stand up even with all of the other leaders throwing their people's lives into this.  
  
**  
  
Sakura's attention once again drifted to the light where the soft melody was coming from, she blinked away her tears and stood from the bench she had just been occupying and moved towards the light of the doorway. Her steps were light and graceful as she crossed the yard towards the doorway. It seemed as though she were being drawn to the light and the music both.  
  
Within a blink of the eye Sakura found herself in the middle of a large crowd of people who were dancing and talking with one another. She could hear the laughter and chatter, it seemed so confusing; it was as if the world around her began spinning faster and faster and faster, and she was in danger of falling. Her breath suddenly caught within her throat and she felt lightheaded, something was definitely wrong, yet she couldn't find the words to describe it. She felt as though she were falling faster and the darkness began to consume her, tearing and ripping at her.  
  
Sakura suddenly became aware of a hand holding strongly onto hers, and suddenly the spinning and darkness disappeared. Her emerald orbs gazed around to see who was the one that saved her, her gaze traveled up the mans arm and to his face. His eyes were a dark blue that looked like the dark blue storm clouds that covered the sky when rain threatened to pour heavily on the lands. His face was framed with dark blue hair, it reminded her of the stormy waters of the ocean, and it was quite long and held back in a loose ponytail. He wore royal blue dress pants, a white silk button-up shirt, and a royal blue over shirt to match the pants. "Dance with me Sakura..." His voice flowed around her like silk; it was a command not a question. She blinked a few times; did she know him at all? Who was he? She was now more confused than ever, how had he known her name?  
  
Before she had a chance to reply, she found herself lost within his strong arms that supported her in a warming embrace. The world around her seemed to melt into nothing as she stared up into his stormy eyes, he lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I've been waiting a long time for you beloved..." his lips captured her earlobe and his tongue slipped from between his lips and flickered across her skin, causing her to feel slightly weak at the knees. She twitched and pulled away from him. He leaned back in to her ear, "Don't fight me beloved...it will only make things harder on your part. You seemed to have forgotten...you belong to me. No one will ever take you away this time."  
  
Sakura's hands immediately went to his chest and pushed him away, stepping back, she turned, but before she had the chance to run he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, capturing both arms underneath his and pinning them to her sides. "Don't run from me beloved...where will you go? You have no one else but me." Sakura struggled against him and tried to think of somewhere she could run, but everything came up blank. She didn't know of anywhere to go, no one to run to, she was trapped. She let out a whimper of defeat, only causing the man behind her to smirk. "So you finally understand. Don't be worried or frightened beloved...you are mine and I will take care of you." He moved her hair with his face and kissed and nipped at the back of her neck, she felt defenseless in his arms, one being that he was behind her, and two being that he was much physically stronger and taller.  
  
Sakura suddenly became aware of the people around her within the room, she opened her mouth and tried to scream, but nothing came out. No one was looking at them, not one person laid a glance on them as if they didn't exist. Sakura desperately wished she could escape the stranger's arms and run to someone, but she didn't know anyone. It was like being caught in a nightmare and not even knowing if you are really asleep. Sakura suddenly tensed and then fell relaxed against the man behind her. She sunk into the newly found warmth and comfort his embrace seemed to offer. "Now you understand..." He whispered seductively in her ear, before picking her up and carrying her up a set of stairs. Sakura felt dazed as if she were drugged heavily and all she could do was move around her eyes and take in the view around her, she had a feeling he wouldn't be letting her go any time soon. She watched the party as she was being lead up the stairs, it seemed as if nothing was interrupting them, the guests were dancing and having a good time.  
  
Sakura tensed when she felt the man that was carrying her suddenly stop in front of a door and open it, the room was quite dim, but she could still make out the furniture. The man stepped inside and closed the door behind him without even touching it, this caused Sakura to shift uncomfortably. 'He just used magic...' If he could use magic he could certainly do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't have a way to defend herself. She wasn't that strong with her magical abilities...hell she hadn't even come into her power yet. Her father told her it would come to her when it was ready, but it still had yet to come. She could do basic things, close doors, open doors, and make things float or move. If this man was strong magically, it would be hard to try and cause damage to him, he probably would be able to shield anything she threw at him.  
  
Sakura suddenly panicked as she watched where he was taking her, but she still couldn't will her body to move out of his grasp. 'Is he holding me with a spell?' She tried to cry out, but it only came out as a light whimper.  
  
He looked down at her, an amused smile crossed his features, "Do not be frightened beloved I won't hurt you." He made his way over to the bed and laid her gently down on top of the soft silken pillows and sheets. He leaned over and kissed the side of her neck, he could feel her pulse beating rapidly through the soft flesh. He licked over the skin a few times before he kissed it once again. He heard her whimper again and lifted his head to see the panic sparkling in her emerald orbs. "Do not worry...it is to soon for that. I will make sure your memory returns to you before I complete what I started so many centuries ago..."  
  
**  
  
Syaoran stared at the ceiling with a lifeless stare that made him seem like a lost child with no way home. He felt lost inside...he could understand what his brother was saying about finding his life mate, he craved to touch her or to see her even. Just to be assured she was alive, even if it meant not being able to touch her, he would give anything to know she was still alive somewhere waiting for him to rescue her. A deep growl tore from his throat, "If only I had gone to her last night this wouldn't have happened!" He shouted as his amber colored orbs focused on the ceiling again. Holes could have been burnt into the ceiling with his intense fiery gaze. Anything...he'd give anything...  
  
**  
  
Sakura soon found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep, the man that had taken her from wherever she had come from in the first place had long since gone. She faked being asleep, thinking maybe he would leave, but he stayed a while laying next to her and keeping her closely wrapped in his arms. She felt him lift away from her and a familiar coldness crept up on her when he left her. She felt alone and vulnerable; she was with a complete stranger and no memory of anything or anyone. Tears streamed from her eyes even though she was drifting off into sleep and her eyes closed. Something was missing from her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
**  
  
Amber colored orbs slowly opened to a bright light in front of him, his first reaction was to shield his eyes, but for some reason the light didn't hurt to look into it. He was a vampire, and the light wasn't hurting him yet it seemed brighter than the sun...how ironic. He heard a soft voice flowing from the light, "Don't let sacred blood be shed..." the voice sounded very feminine. Syaoran stepped closer to the light and could see a figure of someone.  
  
"Who are you?" He questioned quietly.  
  
"It isn't of importance now...All in time things will seem to unravel more than one thinks there is to know. Life shall continue and then it shall end...you have to allow it to end...you can't hold on it once you lose it, that selfishness will only come to be the demise of you both." The voice spoke quietly.  
  
Syaoran blinked a few times, "What in the seven hells are you talking about?"  
  
"A time will come when you will have to let it go...don't be selfish. You are the only one that can save her now." The voice fell to barely above a whisper, before the light began to fade. "Eriol..."  
  
Syaoran's eyes flew open as he sprang up from the mattress, complete darkness surrounded him. 'That name...I've heard it before.' He tried to calm himself as he took deep breaths. Why had he suddenly panicked after hearing that name? He tried to search through his memory for any clue, but nothing was coming up, everything was blank about that name. He shook his head, maybe he was losing it or something, having found out Sakura was gone took a lot out of him, and even more to show no feeling or emotion towards her disappearance. It tore him apart inside to think that he hid his feelings from everyone; if he found her again then everyone would know anyways.  
  
**  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, she felt safe, only meaning she was in a dream. She glanced around at her surroundings, she seemed to be outside; her gaze floated over to a tree that was in full bloom, the scent of fresh apples floated towards her. A dark figure was leaning against the trunk of the tree, staying mainly in the shadows. Sakura took a daring step forward towards the figure leaning against the trunk. He stepped out of the shadows for a quick moment and she noticed he was dressed in black with a pair of dark shades covering his eyes. Sakura noticed the messy brown hair atop his head, and her fingers itched to feel the silken strings between her fingers. Something seemed to call her to him, something that seemed to lure her closer and closer. She stepped forwards a few more steps before suddenly coming to a stop, she didn't even know who this person was.  
  
Her mind froze as she saw another figure appear this time it was a girl she had long flowing charcoal colored hair, and deep ocean blue eyes. Sakura had no clue who this person was either, but she watched the scene in front of her with interest. The girl seemed caught like she couldn't move, her feet seemed rooted to the spot; before Sakura knew it the figure with messy brown hair approached the girl from behind. He tilted her head to the side, slowly moving the curtain of charcoal hair from his way.  
  
He placed a simple kiss on her neck, Sakura could feel the girl's pulse beating rapidly, she could hear it like the loud beating of a drum, roaring within her ears. The figure turned to Sakura and flashed a sly smirk before he grabbed the girl harshly and bit into her neck with two long, elegant fangs. Sakura heard the sickening sound of her flesh being pierced, and the tiny sucking sound he was making. A metallic scent suddenly washed over her, causing a wave of nausea to take over, threatening to knock her over. Sakura could feel the girl's blood being drained from her body, she tried to move, but it seemed there was no escape.  
  
Once he was satisfied he removed his mouth from the girls neck and stepped back, watching the body fall lifelessly to the ground. A thud echoed through Sakura's ears as she watched the figure, slowly begin to make his way towards her. Sakura instinctively stepped backwards, this creature was about to make her his next victim, and she wasn't about to make this easy for him, he wanted her he had to work for it. She turned around and began to run, it didn't matter where, as long as she escaped from that figure. Images flashed into her mind of the figure slowly approaching her with blood dripping from his chin and a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Who was this person? Why was she dreaming of him? Sakura ran as hard and fast as she could, but it seemed like she was running forever with nowhere to go but in circles until he finally caught her. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see how close the figure was, but when she looked behind her, nothing was there. She suddenly stopped running and waited for a few moments, there wasn't a possibility that she had outrun him was there?  
  
She turned around to begin running again, and stepped right into someone, sending her toppling backwards. Sakura closed her eyes, braced herself for the fall, and waited for her to suddenly hit the ground, but it never came. Confusion swept over her as she opened her eyes and found herself staring the strange figure she saw moments ago smiling down at her. Panic washed over her, as she struggled to get free. He only held her closer and tighter, "Well...here we are now." He whispered as he pulled her back, staring her in the face.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, 'I've heard that somewhere...but when? Where? Who?' Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, frustration gnawed at her, she hadn't been able to speak barely at all today. Did this always happen? She couldn't remember, the more she thought about it the more confused she became and the more pressure she felt on her brain. She couldn't remember anything, tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked up at the figures face, the more she tried to think the muddier her thoughts became. Sakura could feel the word 'help' captured on her tongue it seemed to be held in the thick air.  
  
Looking away for a moment trying to find her voice, she turned her head back and gasped with shock at who she saw, it was no longer the figure with messy brown hair, but the one she had met at the strange party, the man with stormy ocean blue hair in a loose ponytail. He let his hand trail down her cheek, cleaning her face of the tears, and leaned down and kissed her lips. Sakura was startled at first, but it felt so right, she closed her eyes and went with it, allowing him to kiss her however he wanted. She felt that empty hole begin to fill up, as she found herself becoming lost in his strong embrace.  
  
He broke the kiss and leaned towards her ear, "I've finally found you...I'll never let you go ever again. I've waited to long for you." Even holding her now felt like another one of his impossible dreams, her image, voice, laughter, smile...everything about her invaded his dreams and he was left with the waking despair. He knew her memory still hadn't returned to her, but it soon would in time. She would be his angel again...only this time she wouldn't disappear from his grasp...not like all the other times.  
  
(AN: Well the wait was long, but you get a longer chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers! That kind of support makes me want to keep writing more and more! I'm still smoothing out the details here now, so if you get lost or something just wait till the next chapter. I usually wind up explaining things, and Sakura hasn't received her power yet, but I will assure you she most definitely will. As for if Syaoran is going to save her, or the stranger going to make her forget everything forever...that is left up to your imagination until the next chapter comes out!) 


End file.
